The Art of Reincarnation
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: "You've been asleep for 4 years, almost 5 next month. Mom said that's just how you were born, the doctors thought you were gone but you weren't. But you're awake now, Seiren."
1. Chibified

**Chapter 1: Chibified**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was…the ceiling. Ha, ha, ha, I'm so funny. No? Okay, whatever then. I'm not a funny person. I just like to make dumb jokes that only I seem to find funny. Now where was I? Oh, right, ceiling. I felt great relief; the last thing I remembered was walking down the street on my way to Fred Meyer. Then I felt like I'd been hit by a freaking semi.

But I had heard a loud bang before it happened. A gun shot. I'd seen enough movies and TV shows to know. What I hadn't known was how _painful_ it was. Stupid actors and actresses downplaying gunshots, don't they realize us poor saps who _do_ get shot aren't expecting it to feel like we've been run over by a stampede?

Stupid jerks…

Now back to the ceiling, I looked around; I was in a hospital room. It was to be expected since I was shot hours, maybe days, earlier. I sat up slowly. My head was killing me. I looked around, I was in Room 123. That's nice. Ugh, I rubbed my head, felt like I had gone on a freaking binge last night. Not that I would know, I've never even _sipped_ an alcoholic beverage.

_I was—wait a minute. _My head snapped towards the door_. Since when can I read Japanese? _Or, I'm assuming it's Japanese. But who was I kidding; I'd seen enough Japanese movies, dramas, and anime to know._ I don't understand, what's going on here?_

It was then I noticed how small my hand felt against my head. You know, because I was holding it since I had a headache. _What the—? Did I shrink or something? No, that's ridiculous. I must be dreaming_.

If I was, this must be one of the strangest dreams I have ever had. And I've had a lot of strange dreams. A lot. Like the time—gah! I'm getting off track. I always did have a short attention span.

Back to the problem at hand, my _chubby_ hand. I did not understand what was going on. But I was determined to find out…Okay, not really, I just wanted to get out of here. I was hungry; I didn't care for anything else at the moment.

I tried to get out of bed but ended up falling on the floor. Jeez, I can't believe I don't know how to walk. _Alright, let's take it one step at a time._ I practiced walking around a bit. I felt tired after a few minutes. _I'll just take a nap and then go find some food._ _And hopefully figure out what's going on. But food first, it's the priority._

* * *

"How is she?"

"Same as usual."

My eyes fluttered. _Good grief, why can't I just get some shut-eye? I've been shot and _chibified_. Give me a break will you?_ I ignored the masculine and feminine voices.

"Poor girl, I really feel sorry for her," the man spoke.

_Not as sorry as will be if you don't shut your trap in the next minute._ Jeez, what dark thoughts for a chibi. But, well, I was sleepy and hungry thus making me cranky and a freaking kid on top of that. _Hm, I keep saying freaking a lot…_

"Yeah, she's been in a coma since she was born. I think she's supposed to turn 5 in a month."

_Are they crazy or something? Sure I'm chibified but they should be able to tell how old I am_. Like Dolly the Sheep or something. She was cloned but died because her cells thought she was really old. Some doctors these people were. _Maybe they've been working too much and the antiseptic smell is destroying their brain cells._

_I should 'wake up' and let them know I'm not in a coma_. I opened my eyes and sat up. There was nobody in the room. I fell back on the bed. Great, I'd been too busy in my thoughts to notice when they left. _Well, might as well—_

The door opened and someone came into the room. I felt the weight on my bed shift. _It's probably one of the doctors, must have come back for something. _I should get up before he or she leaves.

"Morning Seiren."

I sat up abruptly and head-butted a yellow blur. I fell back clutching my head. Ouch, the guy must have one thick skull. I peered over the bed to see if he was okay and nearly fell off from shock.

_Wow, no way_. There on the ground lay a young blonde boy. _He looks like a chibi-Deidara. This is so cool. But whose kid is he and why is he in my room?_

"Ow," chibi-Deidara rubbed his head and got up. When he saw me his jaw dropped.

"Um, hello?" I asked shyly. "Who're you?"

_Hold on just a second! _I began yelling in my head._ Did I just speak Japanese? What the hell is going on here?!_

Chibi-Deidara was in too much shock to see me looking confused. "Y-you're awake," he said wide-eyed.

"Um, I guess I am." I said unsure what else to say. _There I go again! Alright, I need some answers, now._

"So, how long was I, um, asleep?"

The Deidara look-alike, now over his shock, smiled and sat at my bedside. "You've been asleep for 4 years, almost 5 next month. Mom said that's just how you were born, the doctors thought you were gone but you weren't. But you're awake now, Seiren."

_Who's Seiren?_ I looked around the room. Then I pointed to myself. "Why are you calling me Seiren?"

"That's your name."

"No it's n—" I froze in mid speech. _Wait a minute. What's going on here isn't what I think what's going on here, is it?_ I had sneaky suspicion and I knew the chibi-Deidara look alike here would be able to confirm it.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Deidara, I'm 7 years old," he smiled at me. _I thought as much_. "I'm your big brother."

"…Excuse me?" I blinked.

That's when the door opened. And guess who walked in? Here are a couple of hints: he's old, he has a fat red nose. No, he is not an old Rudolph. Here's another hint: he's a Kage. Yup, that's right, old man Ōnoki. He looked pretty shocked to see me.

He stared at me. I stared right back. At his nose. _Damn, that thing is huge_. I resisted the urge to laugh. _Ha ha ha, I bet even Rudolph would laugh at him._ I somehow manage to control myself.

"Seiren? You're awake?"

_No shit Sherlock. _I wanted to roll my eyes_._ What is it with people and stating the obvious? And then it finally hit me. _I couldn't have…right?_ I was shot. _Does that mean I died? And I was reincarnated. No way, it's not possible. I just thought maybe I'd fallen into Naruto world or something…_

"Seiren, are you okay?" Deidara asked looking confusedly at me.

_Holy crap! I have been reincarnated into the Narutoverse, in Iwagakure…as Deidara's little sister! _That's not supposed to happen. _Deidara doesn't have a sister. Did my presence mess up the timeline now?_ Um, oops? And then I fainted.

I woke up to concerned blue eyes. I blinked a couple of times. Oh, it was Deidara. I sat up slowly but someone pushed me back down as gently as they could. I looked at the doctor.

"Now, now, dear please stay still. You're still very weak." He was the one I wanted to hit for disturbing my sleep. I could tell because of the voice.

"W-what happened?" I asked, mentally patting myself for acting like my 'age.'

The doctor and Ōnoki, who I just realized was next to Deidara, looked taken back.

"How can she understand us and speak?" The Tsuchikage asked. I mentally agreed. _Yeah, how can I?_ It was something I had been wondering as well. I subtly looked at the short man. I had enough common sense not to reveal my true identity.

Ōnoki wasn't evil but he was kind of corrupt. There was no way I was telling him about the truth. It would have been different if it was old man Hokage but _this_ old man was old fashioned. He hadn't been straightened out by Gaara yet.

The doctor looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I believe it has something to do with her…situation. She was born into a coma yet her brain was functioning mostly normal the entire time. This is the first time such a phenomenon has occurred so I am not really sure."

He studied me for a few seconds. "But I think all the time her mother and father spent talking and reading to her, explaining things, and having a 'normal' conversation with her, I think all of that was stored in her subconscious mind. So now that she is awake, it has come back to her. That's my best guess. Not too far-fetched judging by the phenomenon of her birth and her life since then."

I mulled over what the doctor said. _That makes sense, kind of._

"I read to her too!" Deidara pouted.

I looked at him. He was so cute! I wanted to hug him. It was strange, I knew he was going to become a psychotic pyromaniac murderer freak but I just couldn't hate him. I knew I really disliked him in my…past life. But now it was different… kind of hard to explain. I just loved him for some reason. Not the romance type, the family sibling type. It was extremely strange, I barely knew him

"You know Seiren," he began and I turned my attention to him, "after mom and dad were gone, I was the one who read to you." He smiled big.

Maybe that had something to do with my strange affection for him? No, no, it felt different. There was another reason. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, "see how she responds to her name? I think my theory is close if not right on the mark."

I tried to pay attention to what they were saying but I was feeling too weak. Deidara, my ever sweet awesome brother, noticing my tired look pulled out a candy bar and gave it to me. I took it with a big smile, even if I wasn't supposed to know what candy was. Then it disappeared. _Huh?_

"Deidara, don't just give her junk food after she's come out of a coma," old man Tsuchikage scolded him.

On the contrary, that is exactly what I should be given. Seriously, I just woke up from a coma, realized I was killed, reincarnated, had possibly effed up the timeline, so yeah I should be spoiled a little.

"Fine, fine, my bad," he just rolled his eyes.

"Here you go," the doctor who-has-not-been-named-yet gave me a tray of food. "Lord Tsuchikage, why don't we let her eat in peace and you and I can talk outside."

"Very, well," the old man agreed. "Deidara, I expect you not to pester Seiren too much, understand? And don't give her any candy."

"Yeah, yeah, grandpa, whatever," he shrugged.

I didn't even bother wondering if they were related in canon _Naruto_. I was too busy eying the food. I took the tray of food as the doctor who-shall-not-be-named and gramps left the room. I looked at the tray unhappily. Having been getting my nutrients through an IV line all my life, obviously they wanted to be careful with my diet.

"Here," Deidara grinned and pulled out a chocolate bar.

My eyes widened and I took it from him hesitantly. I took a small bite and _holy hell_ it tasted like heaven. I swear I almost cried. My most awesome brother beamed at me.

"You're the best big brother, you know that?" I spoke without thinking.

Aw, well, at least Deidara seemed pleased to hear it. I finished the chocolate and the hospital food because I was so hungry. Deidara stared at me the entire time as if I were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Neither us spoke while I ate.

Gramps came in just as I finished. "I have some good news. According to the doctor," who shall not be named, I added mentally, "Seiren can come home in a few days."

That certainly was good news. I had nothing against hospitals but I was sure to get bored easily. Besides, here I was in the _Naruto_ world and why I hell would I spend my time in this boring place instead of like leaning how to be a ninja and what not?

* * *

**4 Days Later**

I looked around in excitement. I was finally outside, smelled the fresh air, felt the sun and I just loved it all. People turned in our direction of gramps, Deidara and I. Feeling strangely shy and embarrassed; I grabbed Deidara's hand and hid behind his arm.

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I was glad he didn't let go. I was walking around the other day and nearly fell on my face a good 6 times. I didn't want that to happen here, in public. _How embarrassing would that be?_

From what I gathered the past few days, while I was stuck in the hospital, I made 5 observations.

Observation #1: I had been shot and killed by a stray bullet in my past life. When I was reincarnated, most of my memories regarding the _Naruto_ world had come with me. But I couldn't remember quite as much about anything non-_Naruto_ related.

Observation #2: Of course all that would have put a strain on my still developing brain. I read something in health class that a baby's brain and skull are still growing after birth. Naturally, it was too much for my soft baby head to handle, thus the coma. I was asleep for nearly 5 years while my brain adapted to make sure I didn't damage myself. You know because of my conflicting physical/mental age, too many memories, and stuff.

That wouldn't normally happen in the world where I came from. I'm guessing it had something to do with chakra. Speaking of which, I couldn't easily "sense" chakra like those other people from fanfiction, thus leading me to the next observation.

Observation #3: According to what I had been able to make out of the charts in the hospital (they were everywhere like those health charts usually are in hospitals) the chakra system or whatever was closely related to the circulatory system. In other words, in order to naturally sense chakra without any training was like being able to breathe and know you're doing it.

There went the whole "being good at sensing chakra and good chakra control because I wasn't aware of it in my first life" theory. It couldn't be done because, a) breathing isn't a conscious thing, and b) I was a freaking kid. It seemed you can only begin chakra control exercises without inflicting damage to yourself around the age of 6…unless you're freaks of nature like Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru.

Observation #4: I wasn't completely in control of my actions. Even though my mental capacity was of a young adult, my body with all of its physical reactions was that of a little kid. I had a hard time controlling my emotions. Say for example, if a hot naked dude walked by me, I wouldn't stare or blush like I would have. It would be indifferent to me. Though I was self-conscious enough to be embarrassed if people saw me naked.

Observation #5: Deidara was the best big brother ever. He snuck me a chocolate bar every day. I was starting to love him more and more by the minute.

"Here we are," Deidara point out, making me snap out of my thoughts.

We were standing in front of a cone like stone building. It wasn't exactly pleasing to the eye. But hey, I had nice place to live, courtesy of being the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, and I wasn't going to complain. _At least I _have_ a place to live_.

We went inside, it was much nicer. The walls were blue, the floor was made of polished hard wood in some areas, marble in others, and some places were carpeted. The place was decorated, or more specifically, scattered with sculptures.

"I have to get going now. I have a village to run." Grumpy ole gramps said. "You'll have a nanny living with you."

He turned to me. "She'll take you to the store for clothes. Get some nice things, your birthday is less than a month away and you'll be publicly introduced for the first time there. You're my granddaughter and I expect you to look your best. Understand?"

_Wow, you sure know how to treat a kid, don't you_? I thought sarcastically. Deidara just scoffed at him, earning a glare.

"I'll be going now. The nanny will be back in an hour. Take care of your sister Deidara or else." He gave the blonde boy a meaningful look.

I turned to my brother and asked him what was on my mind. "What does that mean?

"Apparently we 'need' an adult in the house," he rolled his eyes. "I've been living with the old man since mom and dad died, which was two years too many. I wanted to move out and gramps made me deal. I could live with you in a new house as long as we had a nanny."

_So, our parents are dead._ I wasn't bothered by this. I couldn't really even remember my original parents. My attention went to the clay figure behind Deidara.

"What's that?"

Deidara grinned, "Do you like it?"

I wanted to play with it. "Yes."

He positively beamed at that. "C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the place. I've been living here for a week now."

As I followed my brother around, I hoped we came across a mirror soon. I didn't even know what I looked like.

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	2. Bullies

**Chapter 2: Bullies**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Previously:** Seiren wakes up after being in a coma since birth. She finds out she's the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and Deidara's younger sister. She doesn't remember much about things not related to _Naruto_. Seiren and Deidara will live together with their nanny.

* * *

It had been two weeks since I moved in with Deidara but I still found myself surprised to see him at breakfast, sitting on the table, eating food. The whole thing was kind of weird. I started munching on my own breakfast and man, it tasted good.

Hanayu a.k.a Hana, our nanny, was one _amazing_ cook. She had taken me shopping the day after I moved in and, to my relief, bought the clothes and shoes I picked out. Hana was young and really pretty with her reddish-brown hair and grey eyes. She was in her early 20's. I think she was or still is a member of the ANBU Black Ops. I had seen her tattoo. To be honest, it wasn't really surprising.

Hana was going be the caretaker of the Tsuchikage's grandkids. One of whom was _Deidara_. He was like the Naruto of Iwa. _Or, I guess Naruto is the Deidara of Konoha. Cause Deidara's been playing pranks long before Naruto._

"Seiren, please be ready soon, we're going shopping for a new kimono for your 5th birthday," Hana smiled cheerfully. She was almost always in a good mood. I rolled my eyes.

Deidara must have seen me. "Yeah, you're birthday is only 2 weeks away you know."

I gave him a pleading look. I didn't want to go shopping. It was such a stupid waste of time.

"I'd go with you but I already have something planned for this morning."

_Traitor, I can't believe you._ Yesterday Deidara said he was going to spend the next day lounging around doing nothing. I decided to give him the silent treatment…but who was I kidding, really? In the 2 weeks we'd been living together, I learned I could never stay mad at him for too long. And vise versa. Oh, well, I'd still try my best.

"Hey, Seiren, when you get back, I'll show you some cool ninja moves." Deidara grinned.

"Really, you will?" I looked over at him. _So much for my best_.

Deidara nodded. I quickly ate my breakfast and shot out of my chair to get ready. I was still in my pajamas. The sooner we went shopping, the sooner we would finish, and the sooner I would get to see a real ninja doing his thing. Okay, Deidara wasn't a ninja yet but from what I could guess, he was at the level of a gennin.

And I had yet to do anything ninja related. Most of my time was spent listening to Deidara talk and talk and talk. I burst into my room and quickly changed into a sleeveless peach-colored shirt and black shorts. I went down stairs and waited for Hana to get ready.

* * *

**At the Store**

_Kill me, kill me now._ I glared as Hana picked yet _another_ ugly frilly _thing_. It was not a kimono, it was a thing. I was convinced.

"No." I looked hatefully at _it_.

"But you'll look so adorable." Hana made puppy dogs eyes at me.

I shook my head. "No, there is nothing in this world that can get me to wear _that_."

No way in hell, heaven, or purgatory was I going to wear a _frilly pink kimono_. I hated the color pink. Why? Because of the dumbass stereotype of it being a girl color and thus automatically meaning that girls can't fight. Of course, that was the kind of mentality in my old world. Here in this world where everyone was equally dangerous, there wasn't any sexism. But still, it was ugly color.

Hana sighed and asked the shop lady to find some other kimono. While she was busy, I wandered around the shop doing nothing in particular. I had been hearing gossip about me. No one had recognized me yet, which I was thankful for, because I'd always been a wallflower. I wouldn't know how to be different. Besides, Deidara was enough of an attention hog for the both of us.

After 10 minutes of aimless walking around the same area, I came across something I hadn't seen before. If I hadn't been wandering in circles I would have missed it. I picked it up and checked the size. Perfect, I though and brought it to Hana.

"Can I buy this? I like it." I held up a dark green kimono with tan and red color slash. There were gold, dark orange, white, and tan flowers on the bottom half of it and everywhere on the sleeves.

"That's magnificent. You'd look perfect in it," Hana gushed. And the store lady agreed after taking a glance at the price tag. It was cheaper than the ones she was showing but still fetched her hefty sum of money.

"This is definitely the one for you," Hana admired the art work. "And it goes well with your eyes."

I didn't bother mentioning that's what she said about the last 10 kimono she picked out for me. But the last part was correct. It did go well with my green eyes. I still felt excited about my eye color. I'd always wanted green eyes.

If it weren't for my paranoia about Deidara and Hana walking in on me, I would have stared at my eyes in the mirror for a long, long time. After looking at their photos, I could see I had gotten my dad's green eyes. Deidara had gotten mom's blue eyes. Both our parents had blonde hair.

"But we should buy two more."

"That one and that one," I pointed out a blue kimono and an orange kimono. I hadn't really looked at them closely, just picked them randomly. They were less frilly and ugly than the rest so they would have to do. Finally noticing my growing impatience, Hana paid for the three kimono and we were on our way.

* * *

**At Home**

_I wonder where Deidara is_. He wasn't in his room. The door was locked which meant he was out somewhere. _Where could he be? I don't want to look everywhere in the house. Hana probably knows._ I ran to the kitchen where our nanny was beginning preparation for dinner.

"Hana, do you know where my brother is?"

She gave me a huge eyed look and a goofy smile. I anime-sweat dropped. I swear she was more excited about me being Deidara's sister than he was. "He's at his favorite training ground."

"Okay, thanks," I quickly ran out the house.

I knew where the place was and didn't stop running till I got there. It was only 6 minutes but I was dead tired. When I got there it was empty. _Aw man, he's not even here._ I collapsed on the ground and waited for him. _I wonder what he'll show me_. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize I was not longer alone.

Three preteens, probably gennin, had come to train. Looking at their relatively shiny forehead protectors and overhearing complains about doing D-rank missions since they became ninja, I'm guessing they were _newly_ stated gennin.

"Hey, what're you doing here? Don't you know this place is only for ninja?" The leader spoke.

"You're just a kid," the bratty girl sneered.

"Yeah, get lost or you'll get hurt." The moron of the group crossed his arms over his chest.

"O-okay, s-sorry," I said meekly and stood up to leave. There were three 12-year olds and one almost 5-year old me. You do the math.

"S-s-s-sorry," the leader of the group imitated me in a high pitched voice. The jackass. I did _not_ sound like that! The other two started laughing.

"Hey!" I shouted, angry. I got in the type of fuming state where you start getting teary-eyed because just so pissed, you know? Of course that only fanned the flames.

"Look at her! She looks about ready to cry."

_I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry_. I mentally chanted it like a mantra. The idiot just had to rub salt in my wounds. "Of course she's going to cry, weakling."

Okay, I was going to cry. I knew it. But I was definitely going to make them hurt. Right before I kicked the closet of the three. I saw someone with blonde hair coming in our direction from my peripheral vision. And suddenly, I got an evil idea in my head.

_Laugh all you want now. I'm am about to put you in a world of pain._ I mentally cackled like a manic. _You want me to make me cry? Fine, I will._ With one final mental cackle, I burst into tears. I covered my face with my hands because soon I knew I would be grinning like crazy.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard an angry yell. I took a little peak between my fingers. _Ooh, Deidara looks _mad. I ran to him and threw my arms around him waist.

"T-they're being m-mean t-to me." I sniffed into his shirt. I looked up to him with watery eyes. Deidara was even angrier now.

"What a crybaby, that what she gets for being a weakling."

One second I was hugging Deidara, next second I wasn't. I heard a sharp crack, a cry of pain, and I knew what happened before I even turned around. _Ouch, that has _got_ to hurt._ The leader of the trio was holding his bloody broken nose and shaking badly.

"Get lost. Now," Deidara growled.

The other two helped their teammate stand up and shot scared looks at Deidara then me. I smirked and flipped them the bird. Their eyes widened and they quickly fled. _Not so tough are you now?_ I mentally laughed before launching myself at Deidara and knocking both of us down onto the ground.

"You're the best big brother ever." I sat in his lap and hugged him. I saw him wipe his right hand on the grass to clear off the blood before he hugged me back. _Aw, so cute_.

"Of course I am." He broke off the hug and smiled at me. "Now, you still want to see some ninja moves?"

"Yes," I grinned. We got up and he took me to another part of the training ground. That entire part didn't have a fence, or at least a metal fence. The tall rocks and stones made a natural fence around that area.

"See this rock?" He pointed at a three feet tall rock that looked like a…chicken. It was a little taller than me and had a beak like front, fat middle area, and tail feather like shape at the end.

"Check this out," Deidara climbed the rock and jumped behind it.

_Huh? Wait, so it's hollow back there? _I thought looking at the bigger rock that was behind the chicken. I climbed after Deidara and followed him as we crawled through the pillar rock. I observed my surroundings as we emerged from the other side. It was different from the training ground we were just in.

"Isn't it cool?" Deidara grinned and stared at me, awaiting my reaction with wide eyes.

I grinned, "Yes, this place is awesome!"

"I know right! I found it on accident. I wanted a nice place to practice me Explosion Release in private and found this place."

"What's Explosion Release?" I asked curiously.

"Here, I show you." He turned and—_holy shit did Deidara just shoot a miniature red-orange cero? _Explosion Release, of course, Deidara's Kekkei Genkai, I forgot the hand-mouth things he had—will have—are from the forbidden jutsu scroll he will steal. I paused.

Deidara learned his clay jutsu, his signature jutsu, by stealing a forbidden scroll, kind of like Naruto and his Shadow Clone jutsu. _Huh, would you look at that. He and Naruto have more in common than I realized._

"That is so cool," I waved my arms around excitedly.

"So, do you want to see other cool ninja moves?"

"Yes," I nodded in excitement.

I learned that Deidara was going to become a gennin in a few months. Not long after his 8th birthday. Iwagakure had no ninja academy so in order to be considered a gennin you are required to learn certain jutsu. I didn't know all the ones you needed to know since Deidara didn't tell me.

* * *

**Later That Night**

I lay in bed, thinking about the events of the day. I couldn't decide which my favorite was: Deidara beating up that moron or Deidara showing me his ninja skills. Seriously, excluding the Explosion Release part, even though Deidara only showed me his skills with kunai, shuriken, and small techniques such as Replacement, tree walking, and Clone jutsu, it was all so much cooler in real life.

My thoughts went to the idiot with the broken nose. I think, maybe, such an act of violence from a 7-year old should affect me somehow. It didn't. _But should it have?_ I was confused about that. It wasn't normal in my old world. But I wasn't exactly in my old world in anymore. The morals here were different.

Aw, well, no use worrying over that now. There no room for such a thing here anyway. _Onto the next topic then, what should I do about Deidara? I know he has to join Akatsuki. But I don't want him to. But then someone else might if he doesn't._ I twisted around in my bed. _I should probably let him go. He might not leave this time…_

I punched my pillow in frustration. _To hell with this, I'll see when we get there. I'll just continue my life as it goes. I don't want to change the course of future but I can't really control it, can I? There is no use fighting something I can't control. I won't prevent someone's death just because I like them. What if someone else dies that wasn't supposed to because of my interference? That would be completely unfair._

I bit my lip. I knew I could never be able to let Deidara die. _He's my brother, I just can't. Wow, I'm such a hypocrite._ But…if I can prevent Deidara's death, and as much as I hate this, I can keep Sasuke from dying as well in their fight, that would be fine, right?

I stared in determination at the ceiling. _I will only focus on now, on what I can control. I won't worry about who to save. I'm not God, it isn't up to me to decide who lives and dies. Even on mission. _I silently made a vow. _I won't kill unless necessary._

I closed my eyes and sighed. _Good thing I was born in Iwa. Canon __Naruto__ never focused on this village. In fact, this village got the least amount of attention. Well, ignorance is bliss they say._

I shot up in my bed and whispered quietly to myself.

"I'm an idiot. I won't _have_ much say over who dies and what should/shouldn't happen. When it comes to villages, Canon _Naruto_ is about Konoha and to an extent Suna and Ame."

I fell back with a sigh of relief. "There is no way for me to interfere. On what grounds could I? I don't live in Konoha or the other 2 villages, I have _no_ idea what's going on there. They would think I'm a spy or some enemy. _And_ I have no power to do anything, at least not for another decade or so."

"I don't have to worry about what to do about other villages and their problems because I can't. I should just focus on what I can do when I do have power and say over things. Like the 4th Great Shinobi, if I can't accept death as a part of life, I'll become like that moron Obito." I shivered.

With my mind made up about the future of the ninja world, I turned my thoughts inward. _Now, what to do about my own future? I will become a kick ass ninja. That's for sure. But what else?_ My mind wandered back over to the 4th Great Shinobi war. _Okay, I will definitely put my own two cents there. _

I smirked evilly to myself. _Yes, sabotaging Obito and Kabuto, I have to do that. I should become a Sealing Jutsu master. If I do, I'll definitely be more of a challenge_. Especially against favorited characters like: Sasuke, Itachi, Obito, and Madara. Pretty much majority of the annoying Uchiha.

I glared at the ceiling. _Stupid Kishimoto and his favorite playing and totally being unfair. Seriously what the hell was with the shit about 'Team Seven'_ _back again and yada yada yada but NO SAI?! So uncool. You suck dude; watch as I totally humiliate Sasuke, Danzō, and Obito with my kick ass Sealing Jutsu skills…as soon as I get them that is. _

I chuckled to myself. If I was completely honest with myself, I'd admit another reason I want to be the greatest Sealing Jutsu master was because Minato pissed me off with the comment about Sakura being Naruto's girlfriend. I know he didn't know any better, but, well, I just am. Yeah. Hardcore Naruhina fan. I should channel by anger and annoyance into something useful.

I yawned and looked at my clock. 12:32 p.m. I was supposed to be asleep 3 hours ago. _Too much thinking for one night, time to sleep._

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


End file.
